The Right Wrong Way
by I Feel it Coming
Summary: *Her ideas may have been rightly wrong once upon a time, but now it was the solid foundation for their whole world and for the rest of their lives.* Jalex oneshot


**This oneshot was inspired on a RP me and my BFF Mandi did last night. Lots of Jalex fluff I hope you guys like it!**

**Title: **_The Right Wrong Way_

**Genre: **_Drama/Romance/HurtComfort_

**Rating: **_T _

**Pairs: **_Jalex _

**Characters: **_Alex Russo and Justin Russo_

**Warning/Notes: **_Jalex of course...so that means incest. Read with caution. Line in a song mentioned in Alex's dialogue. Song is _Dangerous to Know _by Hilary Duff._

* * *

**The Right Wrong Way**

Alex Russo laid on her bed, curled up in a bal hugging her knees. Never in all her life did she think that a boy would hit her. She never expected it. Her right cheek was red and bruised with a deep purple and blue. Her arm was also bruised where the enormous chump of a jerk Riley had squeezed her arm in an effort to tighten his grip on her. Alex knew that she had been lucky Justin showed up thanks to Max and wailed Riley one right onto the floor bleeding. She had been so very lucky.

"Knock knock," Justin opened her bedroom door with an ice pack in his hand. "Can I come in?"

Alex nodded and watched him close her door and walk over. She wished so much that they were together. Three weeks of fighting and being split up really hurt her and unknown to her, Justin was hurting as well. "Here," he held out the ice pack, but Alex just sat up and didn't take it. Justin tried to coax her. "Alee."

"You do it," Alex's voice was soft.

"Are you sure?" Justin's tone matched hers.

When Alex nodded, Justin sat on her bed and motioned for her to lay down. Alex sighed lightly in contentment, laying her head on her brother's lap. The cold ice pack touched her bruised cheek and she hissed.

"Shh, sorry," Justin held the ice on her cheek with one hand while his free hand gently stroked her hair.

Alex ran her fingernail across his jean pants leg. "Why did you come back?"

"Because," Justin ran his fingers through her hair.

Alex kept her voice low. "I thought you hated me."

Justin shook his head. "No. No I don't. Don't think that for a minute."

Alex slowly sat up and set the ice beside her, opposite Justin and just looked at him. Their eyes met with intensity and she barely whispered an apology. "I'm sorry I didn't mean--"

Justin shook his head. "Don't be."

"We shouldn't fight about stupid stuff," Alex teared up.

Justin reached out and gently touched her bruised cheek, being sure that he was absolutely gentle. He didn't want her to think that he was ever, or could ever, be like Riley. Because he wasn't and never would be.

"I don't know...how I could think that I could ever love anybody more than you," Alex's voice was choked and her forehead touched his. "You wouldn't hurt me, either. Would you?"

Running his thumb across her ear, Justin matched her emotion. "Never."

Alex's eyes drifted up to meet his, their foreheads still touching and lips getting closer to each other. "Promise?" She held back her tears, overflowing with such emotion she hadn't felt in days.

Justin leaned in closer, their lips now touching. "I would never, ever, ever hurt you, Alex."

"I didn't know that before," Alex felt her lips brush against his talking. "Now I do."

Justin smiled, running his hand over her hair. "I'm glad."

Alex was comfortable where she was. There was nowhere else she would rather be at that moment. "Justin?"  
"Yes?"

"Are you going to stop talking if I do and kiss me?" Alex felt herself getting closer inch by inch to Justin's lips and she smiled at the thought of it.

Justin smiled. "I was thinking about it."

With a light, girly laugh, Alex put her hand on his cheek and whispered, "It's dangerous. So kiiiiss meee..."

Showcasing a boyish grin Justin leaned in a inch more and tenderly kissed Alex with as much passion and sweetness he had in him. Alex kissed back with as much passion and sweetness. It was just what Justin had always told her. She was knowledgeable in the right wrong way to do things.

Alex gasped when he accidentally touched her bruised cheek.

"Sorry, sorry," Justin worried immediately.

Alex smiled sweetly. "It's okay. It didn't hurt that much."

"Okay. Good. I'm glad."

Smiling, Alex touched his cheek again. "Does this mean that we're okay?" Her eyes searched his and she found a glint that made her heart swell with warmth throughout her body.

Nodding, Justin kissed her gently. "Yes we are. I don't ever want to lose you or this again. Nobody can treat you like I do."

"I know that now," Alex smiled. "I don't want to lose it either."

"Really?"

"Really, really, really, Jussie," Alex's lips once again brushed up against Justin's, making him shiver lightly. "You still think I do the right wrong kind of things in a right wrong kind of way?"

Justin grinned. "Yes I do. And you know what?" He looked her sqwaure in the eyes.

"What's that?" Alex's eyes sparkled.

Justin grinned wider, noticing her excited sparkle. "I don't mind it anymore." With that, Alex found her lips brushed up against his again in another sweet kiss.

Her ideas may have been rightly wrong once upon a time, but now it was the solid foundation for their whole world and for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**Ta-da? Yes. Ta-da!**

**Jay**

* * *


End file.
